


"I Do"

by ERJasandrea13



Category: PH - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Time to drink tears and eat death threats from MMAAKL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 21:32:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11586594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ERJasandrea13/pseuds/ERJasandrea13
Summary: She texted him"Ready for tomorrow? :)"He replied"Yup. Can't wait to see you :*"





	"I Do"

_—"I do."_

  
She texted him

"Ready for tomorrow? :)"

He replied

"Yup. Can't wait to see you :*"

 

* * *

 

  
She walks down the aisle. Flower petals were raining down, slowly and slowly. Her heart was beating so fast, racing even. Her long gown trails behind. She stared right at his eyes, everything melted away.

She's shaking, she knew it. An encouraging smile on his face made everything go away. She knew, she loves him. She went in front of him, and smiled. She went closer.

Time seemed to froze, but she knew better.

She looked beside her, and saw his eyes full of love. The biggest grin, on his face. She shakingly smiled. She shook hands with her, and gave her bestfriend and the love of her life away to his bride.

They went to the altar, her tears finally fell and her heart broke all over again.

 

* * *

 

 

"Diana, will you be my best man?"

"Alfred, best man, right? Hence the word ma-"

"Please? I can't do it without you."

Her tears fell even more at his text, but managed to reply with her shaking fingers.

"Alright. Anything for you, bestfriend."

"Thank youuu! I love you :D"

"I love you too."

":)"

 _I love you_ she whispered _, I love you so much._


End file.
